


Beg For It

by agrajag



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: "I'm gonna show you that I'm not all talk, Eds. And you're going to love every single second of it.""You're not really doing much to prove your case."





	Beg For It

There was a reason Richie Tozier was called Trashmouth. Eddie couldn't remember a time where Richie_wasn't_ running his mouth.

Now he was finding out that during sex wasn't an exception. God, he had barely stopped talking long enough for Eddie to kiss him. He even kept mumbling a bit against Eddie's lips as they started to take their clothes off.

"Do you ever shut up?" Eddie asked under his breath.

Richie shoved him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"You like how much I talk, admit it."

Eddie shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, never. I'm not going to fuel your ego anymore."

"You're about to whether you like it or not," Richie said with a smirk. He pushed Eddie's arms up against the pillows before grabbing lube and a condom out of the grocery bag that they had dropped near the bed when they had returned to the hotel. "I'm gonna show you that I'm not all talk, Eds. And you're going to love every single second of it."

"You're not really doing much to prove your case," Eddie said, but he let his legs fall open as Richie started warming up some lube on his fingers.

"You really don't think I'm going to make you feel good? I'm going to make you feel better than anyone else ever has." Richie started to press the first finger into Eddie's hole. "I'm going to have you so worked up just from my fingers, that you're going to be _begging_ for my cock. Only then am I going to fuck you."

Eddie's gasp did not go unnoticed.

Richie worked in a second finger and began to scissor them. He reached down and lazily pumped Eddie's cock.

"Hhmmm... I can feel how turned on you are. You might not admit it out loud, but you can't hide it. You _want_ me to make you beg, don't you, Eds?"

"Don-don't call me Eds."

"What would you rather then? Babe? Or baby? I've always been rather fond of baby myself. You want to be good for me, baby boy?"

"Jesus Richie, we're fucking forty," Eddie protested, but it didn't matter. With how low Richie's voice was, it didn't even matter what he was saying. Every single word was riling Eddie up more and more.

"You can still be my baby boy, Eds. You can still be good for me. I'm going to add another finger, and all you have to do is start begging. Can you do that for me?"

"God, yeah, okay. Get on with it, then, asshole."

Richie laughed as he pressed in three fingers and started fucking Eddie in earnest. His other hand, however, lightly trailed up Eddie's cock one last time before disappearing. Eddie moaned, but he wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or disappointment. Richie's fingers kept ghosting over his prostate, but it wasn't going to be enough to give him enough pleasure to come.

"Realizing you're gonna have to actually listen to me for once?" Richie asked. How could he sound so smooth and confident with his giant glasses falling down his face? It was pissing Eddie off, but...

"Okay. Yes, Richie. Please, _please_, give me your cock. I need it. I need to come."

"That's my good boy," Richie said. He removed his fingers and slid the condom on. Eddie was waiting for him to make him beg some more and practically screamed when Richie slammed in and bottomed out in one fell swoop. "Oh, baby boy, don't worry. You did good, so you get rewarded now. You want it rough, don't you?"

"Yes, Richie. God, fuck me."

"Yeah, baby. I'll fuck you good," Richie said as he did just that. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit down without thinking about my cock. I'm going to have you begging for it again and again."

"Don't want anyone but you," Eddie said, surprised at his own words. That was a little more sincere than the current mood in the room.

Richie didn't seem phased, though.

"Oh yeah? Good, because you're mine now. Gonna make sure everyone knows you're mine."

He leaned down and nibbled lightly on Eddie's neck before biting down _hard_.

"Jesus, we're not kids anymore, Rich. A hickey? Really?"

"Would you prefer a collar?" Richie asked, and that was it.

Eddie came untouched between their stomachs. He told himself that it obviously wasn't Richie's comment but the fact that he had been nailing his prostate head on for nearly twenty minutes now. Well, it definitely played a part in it.

"Oh God, that was so fucking hot, baby," Richie said, his face still tucked up in Eddie's neck. His hips faltered for a moment, but he was soon fucking into Eddie, hard and deep.

Eddie whined, overstimulated, but he wrapped his legs around Richie, pulling him in.

"Come on, Rich. It's your turn. Come for me, Richie."

Richie cried out as he started to come, making the most ridiculous face Eddie had ever seen, but he honestly could not care less. Richie could make as many dumb faces he wanted if it meant Eddie got to have the best sex of his life. He pulled Richie in to kiss him as he started to come down from his orgasm. It started out filthy but quickly turned into something sweeter as their breath started to even out.

"I'm still mad at you for giving me a hickey," Eddie said eventually, once they were cleaned up and comfortable under the blankets.

"Oh, come off it. You know you love it. And don't you think for a second that I didn't catch how into the whole marking, or claiming, thing you were. We are definitely exploring that later."

Eddie yawned.

"Much later."

"In a hundred years," Richie agreed. "I'm too old for this, baby."

Eddie let the hypocrisy slide as he rested his head on Richie's chest. What he needed was to sleep for a hundred years.

Going by Richie's snores, he was right on board with him.


End file.
